


lgbt anime oneshots

by animefanuwu



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, My Hero Academia, haikyuu, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 賭ケグルイ | Kakegurui (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuteness overload, F/F, Fluff oneshots, Gay Smut, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, No Angst, Other, Smut oneshots, all my ships in one book, basically gay/lesbian ships, bnha - Freeform, kakegurui - Freeform, lesbian smut, lots of jokes, mha - Freeform, really bad prompts and really bad writing, sometimes just crack oneshots where im having wayy too much fun, will add more fandoms as i continued watching anime uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefanuwu/pseuds/animefanuwu
Summary: basically just a bunch of lgbt anime oneshots.haikyuumha/bnhafree!kakeguruiand more to come as I continued watching anime :)))))
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Amajiki Tamaki/Toogata Mirio, Ashido Mina & Uraraka Ochako, Ashido Mina/Yaoyorozu Momo, Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Dabi/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Igarashi Sayaka/Momobami Kirari, Ikishima Midari/Jabami Yumeko, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Jabami Yumeko/Saotome Mary, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Mikoshiba Momotarou/Nitori Aiichirou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Momobami Ririka/Saotome Mary, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Toga Himiko/Uraraka Ochako, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Togachako (Toga/Ochako)

**Author's Note:**

> Togachako
> 
> Basically Ochako works way too much for her own good and Toga doesn't approve of the unhealthy habits. they're older in this, so they share an apartment uwu  
> Short Fluff

Ochako sighed as sat back in the office chair. She sighed a heavier sigh and glanced at the clock. 

3:48

She rubbed her temples and closed the booklet. She had two more booklets to go and then she would be done. She opened the next booklet after a five-minute break and started writing. She was getting so into it she didn't hear her girlfriend coming from behind her until she spoke up. 

“Darling. Please get to bed now.” Ochako knew by Toga’s voice that she didn’t come to play.  
“Just wait a couple of minutes.” Ochako’s voice was scruffy and it kind of hurt to talk. She reached over her desk lamp and drank some room temperature water from a glass cup. She placed it back over the circle of water that was left on the table from the left-over condensation. It was the cup she always used when she stayed up like this, so it was often in use.   
“Come on. What time is it?” Toga asked while rubbing her eyes. Her light beige baggy sweatshirt covered her up until her mid-thighs. Her pink underwear held her hips tightly and Ochako couldn’t stop herself from glancing as her girlfriend walked towards the clock.

“Come to bed now. It's way too late.” Toga was sterner than before and Ochako sighed as she wrote as much as she could in the booklet before her girlfriend would drag her away. This was the fifth night that Ochako had stayed up like this and Toga couldn't help but worry for her pink-cheeked girl. She was way too pretty to be staying up this late, that's for sure.   
Toga gripped Ochako’s shoulders and moved them in an upward and downward motion to relieve some tension. Ochako let her eyes roll and her head tilt forward. Toga smiled and started placing kisses from the nape of Ochako’s neck to behind her ears. Ochako let out small giggles as Toga continued the actions. 

“Alright, that's enough Himi-chan. Let me do a little more work and I’ll go to bed soon.” Ochako turned around in the office chair to face her lover.  
“You're always doing hero stuff. You wouldn’t have to do all that if you became a villain.” Toga said the last word in a sing-song voice making Ochako laugh.   
“You know I can’t Himi,” she said and leaned into her lover. Togas hands were now on Ochako’s neck. They were gentle and Ochako couldn’t help but feel a little more tired because of how cozy and warm her lover's hands were.

She nuzzled more into her hands and Toga moved them up to her cheeks. Ochako smiled softly with closed eyes while Toga rubbed her thumb across her cheeks lovingly. 

Toga doesn’t remember when she fell in love with Uravity, but she did and she doesn’t regret it. Ochako was everything to Toga and Toga was everything to Ochako.   
“Come to bed,” this time Toga’s voice was softer and just barely a whisper. Before Ochako could think, she was nodding her head and letting her girlfriend lead her to bed. 

Toga’s hands were around Ochako’s waist as they slept through the night, not bothering to turn off the desk lamp or take the cup to the kitchen. 

******************************************  
Ochako sniffled as she wrote quickly on the work booklet. She was looking side to side, making sure she was getting all the information correctly transferred. It was another late night, but that's to be expected of Uraraka. Toga sighed as she tossed and turned in the bed. The bed that was supposed to have two but only had one. 

She stood up after around thirty minutes of tossing and turning and walked to Ochako's desk.   
"Himi-chan, give me five more minutes." Ochako could hear her lover's footsteps and she knew what to say to keep her at bay.

"I want you in bed nowwww." Toga pouted and started to pull on Ochakos pajama shirt.   
Ochako giggled and looked up at her while shaking her head. "Five more minutes." she insisted, even though every cell in her wanted to lay down with her lover, she had to get this work done.

"Hmph." Toga crossed her arms and walked to the bed. Ochako sighed and tried to finish the transfers quickly so she could get to bed. 

After another hour, Ochako had finally finished the booklet and she decided to call it a night. She had to wake up early in the morning anyway, so it would be better if she went to bed now. She stood up from her chair, closed her work booklet, and turned off the desk lamp. She walked to her bed and saw Toga sleeping. She was facing the wall with her arms wrapped around herself. Ochako pulled the covers over and slipped under them. She gently forced her arm under Togas and held her waist. 

Toga smiled gently at the warmth and cuddled back into Ochako. 

*****************************************************

"NOPE!" The work booklets that Ochako was going to work on were snatched out of her hands. 

"You have been working on these stupid hero booklets every day for the past month! I don't remember the last time you got a proper night's rest! SO NO WORK TONIGHT! only cuddles and sleep." Toga placed the booklets on a shelf and picked up Ochako by her thighs. Ochako giggled loudly and pressed on her chest to activate her quirk (so Toga's job of carrying her would be easier). She deactivated her quirk when Toga threw her on the bed. She had no time to recover from the fall since Toga jumped on top of her and started tickling her.

Ochako started moving side to side and the room was filled with her adorable giggles. Her feet kicked around and her arms tried to forcibly remove Toga. 

"PLEASE! HAHAHA! NO MOREEE! HIMI-CHAN! PLEASEE! S-STOP TICKLING ME!" She begged but to no avail. Toga continued tickling her until she was satisfied.   
"Now, you're going to stay with me tonight, and we're going to cuddle and watch TV. No work. Pleaseee." Toga was so cute. Ochako, who was panting harshly from the tickle attack, only nodded in agreement.   
Togas eyes lit up and she started to jump up and down. "EEEEE FINALLY!" She was ecstatic and Ochako couldn't help but return the smile. 

"LETS GO TAKE A BATH!"

So they bathed together, watched TV together, and cuddled together with no work to part them.


	2. Rainy Beach Asanoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically noya loves to take beach trips so they decide to take a weekend to themselves to go to the beach but it rains. Probs dancing in the rain uwu  
> They're older in this for the sake of being able to take a weekend off without parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy i had a really fun time writing this hehe

Asahi sighed loudly as he unfolded and refolded the big beach towel for the fifth time. It wouldn't fit no matter how he folded it, but he was determined to make it fit. He groaned and decided he would just carry it around his shoulder when it didn't fit. Noya, who was behind him packing swimsuits and other clothes, laughed and offered to carry it for him. 

“It's fine, I got it.” Asahi said softly, with a soft smile. Noya loved how soft his boyfriend could be. It was absolutely adorable. Noya nodded and zipped up the last of his bags. He grabbed them and walked to the door.   
“Alright! Let's go!” he yelled and practically jumped out of the door. Asahi chuckled and grabbed the last of the bags before leaving and locking up. They walked to their car and Noya started driving (i have this headcanon where Asahi is really scared of driving so he just lets whoever he's with drive because his poor heart can't handle it lol)  
About fifteen minutes of talking and driving, they started to sing 99 Bottles of Beer. Noya giggled as Asahi sang his part and then sang his. 

“91 bottles of beer on the wall! 91 bottles of beer! You take one down, ya pass it around..”  
“90 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL! 90 BOTTLES OF BEER! YA TAKE ON DOWN, YA PASS IT AROUND…”  
And the drive went on. They would look over at each other every minute or so and just smile.   
******************************

Noya turned left into the almost empty parking lot of the hotel that they would be staying in.   
“Finally!” Asahi said and smiled to Noya who was smiling at the rear view mirror.

“I KNOW! I just can't wait,” Noya said excitedly. It was a bit challenging to find time to get together. Noya was always travelling to different places while Asahi had settled in Tokyo. He would often work late and barely get time to see Noya, who sometimes, was out of town a few days at a time.   
But, whenever they were together, it was amazing. Noya would talk about his travels and swear that one day he would take Asahi there. He's already taken Asahi to some pretty strange places and Asahi loved the time they spent there. He truly did love Nishinoya. 

After checking in at the lobby and settling in their new room, Noya was quick to start dragging Asahi out to the beach. The day was beautiful. Sunny and a little cloudy, so it wasnt too harsh. Nishinoya would describe it as the perfect beach day. 

“Hey, stop that. How about we go out to eat first and then we go to the beach?” Asahi said with a goofy grin. 

Noya groaned but then nodded. “Yeah, you're right. I'm in the mood for some meat buns!” A large smile decorated his face and Asahi couldn't help but smile back even wider. 

“Alright then, search up some places to eat while i use the bathroom.” He said and made his way to the bedroom, where the bathroom was. It was an open room so you could see the person showering and bathing while laying in bed while the toilet was behind a door. The shower was made of glass and Asahi couldn't help but blush at the thought of so little privacy. He knew Noya would love it though, he's such a tease. 

Once he was finished with his business, he went back to the living room of the huge hotel room. 

“Did we have to get such a big hotel room? It's just the two of us… it feels kind of… unnecessary.” Asahi looked side to side at the big room. Even though he was practically a giant, he felt pretty small in a room this big.   
“I wanted us to be comfy Azu!” Noya said with a big smile and then he looked up at Asahi. 

“C’mon I know where we're going to eat! It's cheap and the food looks great!” He showed Asahi the phone which had the restaurant's website displayed.   
“Sounds nice, lets go.” Asahi said and they left. 

The drive was short since the restaurant was nearby. There was kind of a crowd, but the wait time was only 20 minutes. Asahi and Noya could handle it. More Asahi than Noya, but he knew how to calm him down and keep him patient. 

“Hey! DIDN’T THOSE PEOPLE COME AFTER US?!” Noya said while glaring at the couple with their child who were being led to a table by their hostess. Asahi blushed and looked side to side as people started to stare at them. 

“Yuu, your being too loud.” Asahi said in a hushed whisper. 

Noya grunted and looked away. Asahi chuckled and grabbed his shoulders. He started to massage them softly and he kissed the top of Noya’s head.   
“Calm down, we're going to be seated soon.”

So, Noya calmed down.

*********************************

Time passed and the couple had now finished eating. Noya paid and they both left to head to the beach. The day was still beautiful and bright, it made them all the more excited to relax in the sand. 

Asahi jumped quickly to the closest beach chair owned by the hotel they were staying at.   
“HOT HOT HOT HOT!” he yelled over and over until he was sitting down with his feet all the way up in the air. He looked back to see where Noya was and he didn't see him. 

“Huh?!” he said and looked around. His eyes caught Noya who was in the water already. He was splashing and giggling. Asahi let his feet fall back to the ground slowly and a big, goofy grin painted his face. Noya was so adorable. 

“Hey! Wait for me!” Asahi said and stripped himself of his shirt and ran to Noya. 

Asahi and Noya played in the water for an hour or so. Just splashing, swimming, and conversing. 

Noya splashed Asahi and Asahi grabbed him and threw him. Their laughs were ringing in the ocean air. Noya came rushing back to Asahi to attack him with water again, but when he saw Asahi’s smile and heard his laugh, he paused. Asahi eventually stopped laughing and looked to Noya in confusion.   
“W-what happened?” he asked softly, wondering why Noya suddenly stopped and stared at him. 

Noya got closer to Asahi and slowly raised his hand to his face. He carefully wiped Asahi’s hair off his face and behind his ear. Asahi blushed profusely and leaned into Noya’s touch. He kept his hand there for a couple of seconds before he felt something on it. He looked at his hand and frowned in confusion. 

Then, rain started to pour harshly over them. Their faces went from loving to shocked in a matter of seconds. 

“Oh gosh!” Asahi said and he started to retreat out of the water. People in the beach were rushing to head back into their hotels or anywhere under shelter. Noya grabbed Asahis hand before he could get too far. 

“Wait.” he said and pulled Asahi back. Asahi looked at him curiously and waited for what he was going to say. 

“Can we stay in for a little longer?” Noya asked and Asahi sighed. 

“We have all weekend. We should go back inside. Who knows if there's going to be lighting. We shouldn’t risk it.”Asahi said softly. Noya frowned and Asahi knew he would eventually give in. He always goes so soft for Noya’s pouting face. It was just so adorable but also mischievous. 

“Alright fine.” Asahi sighed and gave in. Noya gave him a big grin and cheered. He fell back into the water and started floating. Asahi grinned even wider and jumped on him. Noya laughed loudly and they started playing in the ocean again, with the heavy rain pounding on their skin. 

“Hello good sir.” Noya said playfully, using Asahis hair as a mustache. Asahi giggled a bit and decided to do a voice of his own.  
“Why hello, good day.” Asahi said back and puffed his chest out.   
Noya giggled and let go of Asahis hair. 

He came up close to him and gripped his cheeks. He pulled his face down and firmly kissed him. Asahi kissed back and held Noya’s waist gently. Noya pulled away from the kiss and pressed his forehead against Asahis. 

Asahi smiled and closed his eyes, leaning in to the touch of his lover. Noya closed his eyes as well and pressed his forehead a bit harder against Asahis. The rain was still pouring heavily on them as they shared their moment in the ocean. 

“Would you like to dance with me?” Noya asked out of the blue and Asahi giggled, nodding his head over and over again. 

“I would love to dance with you.” 

And so they danced horribly on the rainy beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys!!! also this is unedited so if you see any mistakes please excuse them :(((


	3. togachako smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oop this is connected to the workaholic oneshot. uwu
> 
> some kinks and stuff, but don't worry its not tooooooooo dirtyy ;)

The next night Toga made sure to snatch up the young hero before she could even think about opening a work booklet. Ochako knew what she was doing, but decided to let it happen. Toga always seemed so desperate to spend time with her, it kind of made her feel bad about all the work she had. But it only made the time they had together much more precious. 

“You're so damn lovely darling.” Toga giggled a bit and pushed Ochako onto their bed. 

Toga’s hands wandered Ochako’s tired body lustfully. Toga always worshipped her body. Uraraka was just so damn beautiful to her. Ochako moaned a bit as Toga ran over her thighs. Toga smirked at the sound and rubbed more harshly on the area. Ochako bit her bottom lip to keep herself from being too loud. Little whimpers and moans would escape every now and then though. 

“Darling, stop that. I want to hear every sound you make.” Toga reached over and licked Ochako’s lips. Ochakos stopped biting her lip and kissed Toga with lust and love. Toga reached her hands under Ochakos shirt and started pulling it up.   
Ochako raised her arms to let Toga do what she wanted. They both pulled away from the kiss so that Toga could slip Ochako’s shirt off and that she did. Their lips met again immediately after the shirt was discarded. Their hands rubbed up and down each other's body. Ochako finally let her hands rest in Toga's hair while Toga gripped her thighs.   
Heavy breaths left both of their mouths as the make out session got more and more heated. 

Ochako whimpered as Toga ran a finger from her mid thigh to right where her cunt is. Ochako tried her hardest to thrust her hips upwards, but Toga was holding them down. Ochako let out a loud whine as Toga continued to tease her in multiple ways. The fingers running up and down her thigh, the hand on her breast, the fingertips brushing over her nipple, her lips that were now moving from her lips to her neck. Ochako rolled her eyes to the back of her head and moaned out when Toga bit on her sweet spot. Toga smirked and continued to abuse the area and other areas on her neck. 

The hand that was teasing Ochako’s thighs were now moving up to the waistband of her pants. Toga made direct eye contact with Ochako as she slipped her hand under her pants and underwear, right onto her cunt. Ochako’s bottom lip pouted out a bit at how sensitive she was feeling. Toga began to rub her clit and Ochako let out a small cry. Her hand covered her mouth and she tossed her head side to side, not being able to handle all the pleasure.

Toga slipped her hand under Ochako’s bra and started pinching her nipples. Ochako could feel herself getting closer and closer to her release. 

Toga stuck a finger in her and began pumping it in and out while rubbing her clit with her thumb. Ochako couldn't cover her sounds anymore. She was moaning and humping Togas hand shamelessly. Her body wasn't able to move other than the thrust of her hips since she felt so weak with pleasure. Toga felt like she could cum at the sight of her love desperately humping her hand. 

Toga stopped pumping in and out just before Ochako could cum and Ochako whined loudly. 

“Shush darling. Mommy’s going to take good good care of you, no need to worry.” Toga smirked and began stripping herself of her own clothes. When she was done, Ochako immediately stuck her face in Toga’s breasts, licking, kissing, biting, and fondling them gently and harshly.   
Toga grabbed Ochako’s hair and wrapped it around her hand. She pushed Ochako’s face more into her breast once Ochako’s mouth was wrapped around her nipple. Togas left breast was now about halfway in Ochako’s mouth and they were both loving it. 

Togas head fell back and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she shut them.   
“You're such a good baby girl. Teasing me with your teeth and your tongue. I'm going to wreck you so hard.” Ochako whined and nodded her head in pleasure. Her entire mind was clouded with how great she felt at the moment and her eyes were so watery she couldn't even see. 

Toga pulled Ochako back harshly by the grip in her hair and began to make out with her again. They passionately and lustfully kissed while their hands led to each other's cunts. 

Toga took no time to shove two fingers into Ochako and began to harshly thrust up and down. Her thumb was on her clit and she moved her wrist maniacally. Ochako pulled away from the kiss to put her head on Togas shoulder. They were both standing on their knees on the bed, leaning on each other to stay upright. 

Ochako bit her bottom lip harshly and started to roll her hips against Togas hand again. Ochako moved her hand to be on Togas cunt and she started rubbing her clit softly. 

“Don't tease me baby girl.” Toga sounded so harsh and dominant that Ochakos body took over and she stuck two fingers into Toga. Toga moaned out and they both began to rut against each other's hands for pleasure. 

“Gosh, you're so good. Your fingers are so good baby girl.” Toga knew Ochako loved praise. Ochako moaned and nodded her head against Togas shoulder. Toga grabbed Uraraka by the hair and made her look at her. The eye contact was intense for a couple of seconds before Ochako leaned in and kissed Toga. The kiss was loving and lustful at the same time. 

The both pulled apart as they felt themselves getting closer and closer.

Ochakos breaths got heavier and heavier.   
“Please, please. Mommy it's so good.” Ochako was barely able to say anything she was in such bliss. Toga bit her lip and pressed her forehead against Ochakos.   
“Cum with me baby girl.” Toga said and they both threw their heads back, cumming on each other's fingers. Both of their walls clenched and unclenched on each other's fingers as they rode their highs. Ochako was the first to fall over on the bed. Heavy pants escaped her mouth as she seemed to vibrate from the earlier release. Toga moved over and laid next to her love. She wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. 

“Were going to have to clean up darling.” Toga said and the only reply was small snores. Toga giggled a bit and got out of bed to get some napkins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed the read, i had a pretty fun time writing this, i might do tsuchako next. i simiply love ochako no words, just ochako i love that woman. shes beauty, shes grace. lol and after tsuchako is probs gonna be iwaoi or shindekuuuuuuuu depends on my mood :P


	4. Shindeku Escape Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unnecessarily long. uwu. they go to an escape room. or In which Deku invited Shinsou to go to an escape room with him and the deku squad (ochako, tsuyu, iida, todoroki and obvs deku and shinsou.)

Hey Shinso-kun!

Hello Midoriya.

I texted you because I wanted to see if you would come to an escape room with me and my friends. Urarakas mom got 6 tickets free but there are only five of us so we would hate to waste one. It's Friday at 5. We could walk together if you want?

Shinso thought about it hard, but only for a couple of seconds. Him and his crush in an escape room? That would be fun. He loved seeing Izuku get all smart. He starts mumbling and his eyes light up whenever he finds out an answer. He would love to go to an escape room with him. Of course, the others would be there too, but that didn't matter to Shinso. He would get to hang out with Izuku and that's all that mattered. It's not like he hasn't spent time with the Deku Squad anyway. They weren't friends with Shinso, but they were well acquainted since he hangs out with Izuku. 

Alright. That sounds like a lot of fun. I’ll go.   
Izuku smiled and jumped before responding;

Awesome! I'll meet you at xxxxxx and we’ll walk there together. 

Shinso smiled and nodded to himself. 

Alright, catch you late Midoriya. Goodnight. 

Both boys were extremely happy to be going together, even if it was with a group of friends. 

****************************************

It was now Friday and Shinso was waiting for Midoriya. He was a bit nervous, but he tried his best to stay calm. He dressed in his best casual-formal clothing and sprayed his best cologne. It actually wasn't his cologne. It was Aizawas. Aizawa told him ‘Use this for dates. Just trust me’ and so he did. 

Was this a date? In Shinso’s mind it was, but it probably wasn't a date to Izuku. All the others would be there, so it can't be a date. Shinso hoped he would get Midoriya to himself for at least five minutes. Maybe while they walk. Shinso wouldn't mind that. He just wanted to be alone with Midoriya for a moment. That was all he needed. 

He lost his train of thought when he felt a strong gaze on him. He looked up to see Midoriya walking over. Uraraka and Tsuyu were right behind him. Shinso sighed, but smiled slightly as Midoriya waved and smiled big. That smile was so pretty to Shinso. 

Midoriya was just different and Shinso didn't really know how to explain it. Ever since the sport’s festival. Midoriya helped a lot of people realize different things about themselves. He was a hero, in every sense possible. He wasn't just about fighting bad guys or saving people, he was about teaching the people around him and opening up their eyes as well. Who wouldn't like that?

“Hey Shinso-kun. Sorry if you had to wait long! We're about a twenty minute walk to the escape room, so we'll be there just on time!” Izuku said with a wide smile on his face. Ochako and Tsuyu greeted him with small smiles and a wave of hands, then went back to their previous conversation. 

“Alright. That sounds good.” Shinso mustered the biggest smile he could, which isn't that big and they started on their walk. Well, the alone time with Midoriya that Shinso was praying for couldn't happen and it probably wouldn't happen the entire night. Shinso sighed inwardly and continued following Midoriya. 

*****************

They met up with Todoroki and Iida along the way and kept walking.

When they went into the Palace looking building, called Nexus Escape Rooms. A worker came, took their tickets, explained the rules, and showed them to their first room. Deku was so excited and it was the most adorable thing to Shinso. His eyes were lit up as the group walked to the letter on the table in the room. 

The room was almost empty except for the table in the middle and 

“Ooooh! I'm so excited!” Ochako giggled and Tsuyu nodded. 

“Me too, kero.” 

Deku stood in the middle of the group and picked up the letter. He opened it and read it out loud.

“The more I workout the weaker I get. I come in all sizes and colors and several shapes. Each of me has a name and label. Be sure to get the right kind! I can be used for many complicated machines, yet am found in children's toys around the world.” Deku thought hard for a moment, then he continued reading. 

“You can find me where there's no light in this room.” Deku looked around and frowned. He was lost.

“Whaaaaaaaaa.” Ochako said and she grabbed the letter from Dekus hand. Deku shrugged and continued thinking hard about the riddle. Shinso looked down and thought hard about it too. 

“In children's toyyyyssss…” Then Deku’s face lit up. 

“Batteries!” He said loudly. His index finger stood up straight and a bright smile covered his face. 

“Yeah. Midoriya is right.” Todoroki said.

“So admirable, Midoriya. You're great in every aspect, a true hero.” Iida said punctually. Deku blushed and Shinso rolled his eyes.   
“It's really no big deal. I just did a lot of riddles when I was younger.” He scratched the back of his neck. 

“But now we need to know where we can find it!” Izuku said with a big smile. Shinso’s eyes widened and his heart sped up in his chest. 

‘Fuck.’ he thought and looked away so no one would see the growing blush on his face. Uraraka smirked as she saw Shinso trying to hide his blush, but no one else caught it. Deku frowned in confusion and put his finger on his chin.

“Where there's no light?” He said silently to himself.   
“I mean we could check every shadow, but then again, that'd be pretty dumb. They must have meant something more by it. Where there's no light? So it has to be darkness. But there's basically no darkness in this room, so what else could they mean? No light? Should we check every shado-” 

“DEKU!” everyone said at the same time, interrupting Midoriya's rambling. A crimson blush decorated his face as he apologized profusely. The group shared a laugh and continued pondering the answer. 

“Maybe it’s with something heavy?” Shinso said after hearing Midoriya say something. 

“That's why I was thinking!” Deku said looking up at Shinso with a happy smile.

“Yeah… I heard you muttering.” Shinso said with a blush. 

“Oh…” Deku said and giggled a bit. A blush appeared on his cheeks, but then he started looking around. 

The batteries were found under a weight. 

“Nice!” They all said and they rushed to put the batteries in the open battery slots next to the door and the next door automatically opened. In the next room was a 3d puzzle. 

They worked together and got it done pretty quickly. It took around 5 minutes, but they managed. Shinso was standing behind Midoriya the whole time, with one hand on the puzzle and the other on his waist. Izuku had a red blush the whole time. Todoroki, Ochako, Iida, and Tsu gave each other a knowing look but continued the puzzle normally.

The next door opened and they all walked through together. There was a conveyer belt on the floor and they all stood on it to read the next letter. Deku grabbed it and read the tiny words on top. 

The answer is backwards. 

He didn't bother reading that outloud for plot reasons. 

“Put the first letter of each answer together and you will get a code. Get the code wrong and you'll be transferred.”

“Transferred?” Tsu said questionably, tilting her head to the side.   
“I bet it has something to do with this belt.” Iida said and they all nodded in agreement.

And so they started to read all the riddles. In the end, the code was EPACSE. Ochako quickly started inputting the code and Deku’s eyes widened. 

“Wait!” he said, but the code was already input. The conveyor belt started moving and immediately everyone jumped off, except Deku and Shinso. A red light started blinking and a loud beeping was heard. Things were moving on the side, but they weren't paying attention. They were paying attention to their two friends who were being pulled away. Deku tried to get off, but tripped and fell, still on the conveyor belt. 

“We were supposed to put it on backwards!” he says, but the belt had already led him and Shinso to a room. They fell about five feet onto a soft padding. Once the conveyor belt stopped, a door slammed shut. Now, Shinso and Midoriya were stuck in a room. He could see the red light still blinking and the annoying alarm go off. Shinso and Midoriya looked at eachother, then around the room. 

They heard muffled voices calling out to them, but they couldn't hear the exact words. 

Midoriya stood up and grabbed a letter that was on a wall-mounted mailbox. 

Your friends have to get you out, if you all got trapped the call with the phone next to it and we will help you out of the escape room.

Midoriya looked at Shinso and smiled. 

“Don't worry, they'll get us out of here.” As if right on time, Ochako knocked on the door and they heard her faint words. “DON'T WORRY! WERE GOING TO GET YOU OUT OF HERE!!” 

Shinso rolled his eyes and Midoriya laughed slightly. They decided to get comfortable on the cushion. Suddenly the room started moving down and they looked at eachother with worry.

“I think the longer they take, the lower we go.” Midoriya said and looked around. He shrugged and looked at Shinso.

The alarm and red light were barely heard as they paid deep attention to each other. 

“You're very admirable, Midoriya.” Shinso spoke suddenly. Deku smiled at him and a blush appeared on his face. 

“T-thank you Shinso.”

“Midoriya…” An awkward silence took over the atmosphere.

“Y-yes?” Deku tried to get Shinso to say something. The silence was killing him, even though it had only been a few seconds. 

“I like you.” he says suddenly. The room moves down again, but they pay no mind.

“HUH?!” Shinso didn't let Midoriya say anymore because he leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek. Shinso was a blushing mess, but he really really liked Deku. He thought he was smart, sympathetic, and beautiful. Even though he wasn't perfect, he was pretty darn close. 

“I like you Midoriya.” he said as he pulled away and scratched the back of his head. 

“I-I like you too.” Deku said. “I love hanging out with you and you're very surprising to me. In a beautiful way.” Deku explained and he wrapped his arms around Shinso’s neck. He placed his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes. Shinso’s eyes widened and his face got really red. 

He slowly wrapped his arms around Midoriya's waist and shoved his face in his neck.

“Y-you're so cute.” he stuttered out. He can't believe this was happening. All of a sudden, the muffled alarm and the red blinking light stopped. They looked up as the room started moving up like an elevator. 

They pulled apart quickly and watched each other with blushes as the room came to a stop and the door opened. 

“Hey!” Ochakos voice called and they smiled at each other. 

“Did something happen in there?” Todoroki asked, observing the crimson blushes on both of their faces. They both blushed harder and looked at each other, before Midoriya got out of the room quickly shaking his head. 

“NO NOTHING AT ALL!” he said and quickly followed behind Iida who was already in the next room. Shinso shook his head and smiled to himself. Midoriya really was admirable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed it. since this was so long and basically had no shindeku content i will be writing another oneshot that is just a bunch of shindeku fluff and smut uwu.


End file.
